eaam_sci_fi_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Obcy Wad Soldier
Obcy wad soldiers by justinglowala66 dagtlcs-fullview.jpg|Original concept art (2014)|link= 1494025108797.png|Updated design (2016)|link= Dcq9q9t-36128650-9f05-408e-acca-19cffac275a4.png|Updated digital design (2018)|link= Obcy Wad Soldiers are the bread and butter of their military. Loyal and honourable are the words used to describe these warriors as they do best protect the monarchy from all Enemies and protect their allies from any threat foreign and domestic. These strong and noble soldiers although being disposable in the grand scheme of the military these soldiers make up the majority making them the iconic symbol of their Army. When compared to higher ranking Obcy Wads or more specialized unites the armour of the simple soldier looks plain and this is on purpose because unlike higher ranking Obcy Wads who wear flashy armour to show their rank and importance the soldier's armour is mainly green with very little lights this is because the vast majority the time Obcy Wad soldiers are in combat where Camouflage and blending in us the difference between life and death so the armours colour, look and purpose of the soldiers armour meets the requirements set by the field of battle. There are 6 ranks the make up the Soldier class Private, High Private, Corporal, High Corporal, Sergeant and High Sergeant. Background Obcy Wad Soldiers are mentally, physically, and pragmatically the least experienced warriors of the Obcy Wad Army and Military as a whole. However, they are still fairly skilled in combat. Commanding the lowest ranked species in the army such as K-9 and B-4 unit. Due to a large number of soldiers, the army can only afford to give soldiers only the standard issued weaponry and the lowest grade of energy shielding. Possessing energy shielding weaker than that of any other Obcy Wad ranks and types (aside from that of Stealth Obcy Wads) by no means implies that they take extra measures to protect themselves, as they often fail to dodge enemy fire or choose to charge directly into it. Soldiers have been observed to make frequent tactical errors in battle, even occasionally striking allies with ill-placed melee attacks. Despite their lack of battle prowess, they are still dangerous in their own right, especially when leading members of lower castes into battle. The rank of the Obcy Wad soldier class seems to be roughly equivalent to that of a Kolin Private 2nd and 1st class, Corporal 1st and 2nd class and finally Sergeant 2nd and 1st class. If the Soldier is leading a K-9 and B-4 unit and that soldier is killed, their subordinates will often deal with the sudden lack of cohesion by fleeing or going berserk and attacking the person who killed him. Combat As previously mentioned Obcy Wad soldiers are the most commonly seen Obcy Wad unit throughout the series. Their armour's energy shielding is weak compared to that of higher ranking Obcy Wads. They often make tactical errors such as standing in the way of an ally's fire or rushing forward into enemy fire. They will seek less cover, often standing in one spot to fire and strafe less often than their superiors. When they are seriously injured or unshielded, they will go "berserk," yelling a war cry and attempt to melee attack their opponent to death. They also fire in shorter bursts and have somewhat less accuracy and a lower rate of fire. Still, one should not underestimate an Obcy Wad of any rank. Anti Soldier Tactics Weapons: The best weapons to use against Obcy Wad soldiers are the KG-19 pistol which takes six headshots to kill a soldier. The KG-32 sniper rifle can kill with 2 headshots and 4 body shots. KG-20 shotgun can kill two in blasts or with a single point-blank blast. Another easy way to kill an Obcy Wad soldier is with sustained fire from an automatic weapon, such as the OB-48 assault rifle they use or the [[KG-28 Kolin Assault rifle|'KG-28 assault rifle']],' followed by melee attacks. However in order to kill any Obcy Wad with armour, you’ll first have to deplete their shields, the KG-82 SMG is one of the best weapons for doing so, also quite potent for killing soldier in general which why they're mainly used by 'Kolin Commandos. Viro blade dodging: An easy to engage any sword-wielding Obcy Wad in hand to hand combat is by first dodging sword swings by stepping back, stepping to the side, crouching right as the Obcy Wad steps forward while swinging (dependent on if the slash is horizontal), or jumping over their head but that is very risky. however, the melee speeds are faster with higher ranking sword-wielding Obcy Wads making this tactic harder to use correctly. afterwards you can use a shotgun or melee weapon to kill them. If your skilled enough you can behind and assassinate them or use a backstab. Distance: Your best defence, in general, would be distance at middle range, soldiers can employ heavy weapons, which slows down and arc downwards at a distance depending on the weapon, they are easy to dodge, but up close most weapons like the OB-48 assault rifle or other weapons are fairly hard to predict and dodge. Use ranged weapons and drop their shields first before they charge you or retaliate. If you have Sprint, it is possible to evade the shots and get up close to the soldier. Weapons Obcy Wad soldiers usually wield OB-48 assault rifle, occasionally Dual Wielding them. Most of the time, Obcy Wad soldiers will not carry weaponry as powerful as a higher ranking Obcy Wad would. Another common weapon they use is the Pistol and Carbines. OB-48 Assault Rifle: Viro Blade: The Viro Blade is a forearm mounted bladed weapon used by the Obcy Wads as close quarters combat weapon. Obcy Wad soldiers have strict regulations with the use of Vrio blades. Unless they are properly trained they can't use one this is to prevent them from accidentally harming or damaging an ally or a civilian and prevent to collateral damage. This means Obcy Wad soldiers are the least likely to use their Viro blade unless an enemy gets super close. Soldiers mostly rely on more seasoned warriors to be efficient with them such as higher ranking Soldiers, Officers, Lieutenants, etc. Despite this, a soldier with no insufficient training can use the weapon on a superior's orders in drastic situations. Equipment Vehicles Obcy Wad Soldiers are seen driving multiple different vehicles from everything from combat motorcycle to tanks. Obcy Wad soldiers can also be seen driving Kolin vehicles either by using the Obcy Wad variant, capturing them if there a Loyalist and borrowing them or using them with permission if there a Separatist. Showing off considerable intelligence despite their inexperience especially if they’ve received proper vehicular combat training. Physical Appearance Obcy Wad Soldiers wear distinctive green-coloured OA-12 combat power armour. Their armour is regular mostly green but sometimes they wear armour that is one of two shades of green such as forest green and sea foam. The reason why is because the Obcy Wad Army has multiple contracts with various arms industries each having a different shade of green as there primary green which lead to this variation. Colour Schemes and Camouflage Dcq9q9t-36128650-9f05-408e-acca-19cffac275a4.png|Standard colour scheme (Green)|link= 1550812470791.png|Standard colour scheme (Sand Green)|link= 1550809126181.png|Standard colour scheme (Moss)|link= 1550811109711.png|Standard colour scheme (Sage)|link= 1550792665243.png|Standard colour scheme (Emerald)|link= 1550790356118.png|Standard colour scheme (Lime)|link= Dcqjyns-e2a5974b-32a3-4a5d-8f4f-5391ac83d297.png|Forest Camouflage|link= Dcqjyra-d67e0577-9732-4e11-b680-55283577b587.png|Desert Camouflage|link= Famous and notable soldiers Achievements History The First soldiers Raiders Back in the beginning before the Obcy Wads Meet the Kolins the Obcy Wads lived in a Savage Monarchy ruled by brutality and fear and at the center of this savagery was the humble soldier, during that era the Obcy Wads didn't have a good image and no allies so to keep the species alive the Obcy Wads resorted to raiding and pirating. Whenever the Obcy Wads raided a ship the tip of the spear and the blade behind it was the soldiers Obcy Wad soldier are very efficient raiders capturing anything valuable and killing anyone who gets in their war and because of this Obcy Wad soldier had the motto "KILL AND CAPTURE" which they kept to this day. Obcy Wads are very stealthy and smart when it comes to raiding ships they had to be they often sneak on board and hide in create when the ship stationary on a planet however when the ship is travelling through space they pretend to be ship inspectors who check ships for problems and defects and offer free repairs to impersonating first responded who evacuate the crew from the doomed ship. Obcy Wad soldiers usually target cargo ships carrying food and not ships caring money because the Obcy Wads are very wealthy however they were suffering a food dilemma at the time, once the Obcy Wads begin the raid they gather up all the crew and hold them, hostages then they search the ship and collect as many supplies as they can and if they find any hostile crew members are killed however the opponent would be given some kind of weapon for a fair chance to fight the Obcy Wads but if the person didn't do anything the Obcy Wads would just take them hostage, after the supplies were gathered the Obcy Wads would give the crew that were still alive $10,000 for their compliance and would be left unharmed afterword's a large Obcy Wad ship would arrive to pick up the Obcy Wad soldiers and the raided supplies and because of these raids Obcy Wads soldiers were seen a savages but with a hint of honorability. Meeting the Kolins Gallery Category:Obcy Wads Category:Obcy Wad Army